Ouranos (Heroes of Olympus)
Ouranos was the Protogenoi of the Sky and Heavens, stated by Pontus that his brother was one of the more powerful of the Protogenoi despite only being a second generation primordial, and that he has long recovered from his wounds at Kronos's Hand and only sleeps now. It seems that he has gained a number of followers seeking his resurrection including Pontus, Koios and Oceanus working towards his awakening, knowing that he is their best chance of overthrowing Gaea. History Ouranos and Gaea were the protogenoi of the sky and the earth respectively. They became consorts and brought forth their children: the Cyclopes, the Hekatonkhires, and the Titans. Ouranos didn't care for his children, in fact, he hated them. He hated his children that did not look normal most of all, such as the Hecatonkhires and Cyclopes. They were unsightly in his opinion and he wanted them gone. But he couldn't kill them, because they were immortal. So instead, Ouranos threw the Hekatonkhires and Cyclopes into Tartarus and positioned Kampê to guard them. This caused Gaea great grief. She was also furious because they were her children, and because Ouranos cared nothing for them. She asked her children, the Titans, to get rid of Ouranos so she could save the Cyclopes and the Hecatonkhires. Only her youngest son Kronos was brave enough to do it. He took a flint scythe Gaea made and castrated his father. Some accounts state that the genitals were thrown into the sea, and that from the froth rose Aphrodite. Nothing was mentioned about Ouranos afterwards. Other accounts stated that Ouranos pushed the Titans back into Gaea because the Oracle said that one of his children would overthrown him. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief Poseidon mentioned Ouranos to his son Percy Jackson, while discussing his father Kronos. The Titan's Curse Ouranos does not formally appear but he is mentioned by the General. It is said that a Titan must hold up the Sky because Ouranos is gone because the Sky still longs to embrace the Earth. Atlas, a Titan, is assigned this torment as of the First Olympian War. The Battle of the Labyrinth Ouranos and Gaea are mentioned by Annabeth and a naiad. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero Coach Hedge mentioned him when he was telling the story of Gaea and how she convinced Kronos to take a scythe and kill Ouranos. When he said that, Piper McLean looked at the sky, as if seeing if it had eyes and a mouth. Maybe wondering of Ouranos, her grandfather. The House of Hades He was mentioned when Bob and Krios talked about holding him down while Kronos cut him into little pieces. It was revealed in the "Special Fan Edition" version of the Book, that Ouranos is very much alive albeit sleeping in a form of crystal stasis, awaiting his time to awaken. What little of his emotions are expressed by Pontus, is that Ouranos wants to embrace and crush Gaea, for her betrayal. Personality Ouranos was a terrible father, and he did not care for his children at all. He was a terrible husband too, because it didn't hurt him that Gaea was so sad about the loss of her children. Though it is possible that Ouranos loves or desires her somewhat, although it is unclear where he is or what he is doing, as stated in the The Titan's Curse by Atlas, who said that "The sky still yearns to embrace the earth." Ouranos's was finally revealed to be sleeping, his desire for embrace with Gaea to be nothing more, than his desire to crush and enslave her under the weight of the Heavens for the betrayal she bestowed upon him. Physical Appearance In a mortal appearance, he was described as startlingly beautiful in the most inhuman of ways and that he looks like he is made from fractured pieces of light, there would be in fact no place in the world where he would not stand out. He had pure white blond hair, pale skin with a hint of gold, green/blue eyes like fractured glass. Also, he could generate (similar to Thanatos) two pure white wings, with a diamond shine. His Divine form (which only other Gods are able to see and survive) was described as unique and disturbing, his flesh being a random mixture of marble and adamas mental, his blank eyes being jade circles and has eight massive metal wings.